narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Jibachi
was a shinobi from the Kamizuru Clan and the youngest grandson of the First Tsuchikage, the founder of Iwagakure. Background The Kamizuru clan fell from grace due to conflict with the Aburame Clan of Konohagakure in the past. Like the Aburame clan, the Kamizuru focused on the utilisation of bugs in their techniques. They sought the legendary bikōchū in the hopes it would help in the revitalisation of their clan. Jibachi's grandfather, the First Tsuchikage, then hid away his forbidden secrets so they couldn't be used against the clan. Personality Jibachi dispises all members of Konoha's Aburame clan. He would often mock or try to anger his opponents during combat. Appearance Jibachi had long blonde hair and black eyes. He wore a pair of small glasses and a white zip-up pancho over a long black covering shirt that had two beige-coloured circular markings on each lower arm area. He also wore a black pair of baggy pants. Abilities Ninjutsu He was able to use the Hiding with Camouflage Technique, which makes him highly capable for scouting missions. Kamizuru Clan Techniques As a member of the Kamizuru clan, Jibachi's fighting style revolved around the use of bees. He could create a clone out of wax and also use his bees to attack his enemies with explosions. Part I Bikōchū Search Mission Years after the Kamizuru clan's fall, Jibachi and his siblings travelled to the breeding grounds of the Bikochu, hoping they could expose the bug to some of their grandfather's belongings and then have it track down his forbidden scrolls. When they learned Shino Aburame had led a team to the area to search for the bug as well, they waited patiently for their opponents to reveal the bug, though they had no clue that the foes were already aware of their presence. Hinata Hyūga helped her team find the insect and then the Kamizuru struck. Jibachi and the others captured Hinata and made a proposal to Shino's team that they could get Hinata back in return for the bikōchū. Jibachi and his elder brother Kurobachi had Hinata encased in bee wax and placed her in a raging river. She was attached to the riverbank by a thin string; if any move was made to escape, waiting bees would cut the string and send Hinata into the water and over a raging waterfall a short way down the river. The group then managed to capture the Konoha genin as well. When they came to Hinata's location they saw she was no longer there. When Jibachi mocked that she had died, Naruto Uzumaki became enraged and the Nine-Tails within began to show. Jibachi was horrified by this change and moved to quickly kill Naruto. However, an explosive tagged kunai flew in to protect Naruto. Hinata had managed to escape and came to protect her team-mates. When Suzumebachi sent her giant bee summon after Hinata, the young kunoichi deflected it back at the Kamizuru and knocked them out and prevented Jibachi from getting the bug. The fate of the Kamizuru siblings is unknown. Trivia * "Jibachi" means digger wasp. de:Jibachi Kamizuru pt-br:Jibachi